


Will you...?

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Magnus Appreciation Month, Multi, Not Malec though, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Magnus is left alone with his thought until Alec shows up with a surprise.





	Will you...?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not following the days and all because BOTW is distracting me with the new DLC lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Marriage.

For a man who lives for so long, that word is so foreign for Magnus. The mere idea of marriage is strange to him, and yet, he is wondering to himself why on earth is he even thinking about it right now, with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, staring down the busy street in front of his loft. No matter how much he tries to figure it out, he just can't understand why.

Besides beautiful Etta, Magnus has never considered living a married life with someone. When he discovered his true nature, the warlock even thought that he is a monster that can’t be love. The fact that immortality is also an obstacle to any relationship of his causes him to further giving up on the idea. Those who don't have immortality eventually leave him one way or another, like Etta or Imasu, and those who have weren't committed to the idea of staying together for eternity, like a certain vampire named Camille. Magnus keeps on thinking why the word is there in his thought.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

That's it. That's why the warlock is thinking about the word. Unlike anyone who Magnus had met before, Alec is different. He's a shadowhunter that's completely devoted everything for those he loves, and somehow, Magnus has become one of them. Two years. It has been two years of dating, loving and caring for each other. Never once does Alec plan to leave or even think about it. One day, he even talked to Magnus about how he wants to stay with Magnus forever. The feeling the warlock felt during that conversation is one that he never felt before. It makes him wants to cry while feeling so loved. 

Maybe, just maybe, one day they can officially think about marr-

A sudden slam of the front door opening rudely interrupts Magnus' thought. With a sigh, he turns around, and the sight before him is not one to be expected. Alec is standing at the door, fidgeting in one place, blushing slightly, and for some reason, avoiding his gaze. Concerned, he takes a step forward only for Alec to move back a step from him.

"Alexander?"

"Erm, hi Magnus!" Alec greets, smiling nervously. 

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing at all!"

"Okay, there is definitely something. Spill it!"

Magnus hears Alec muttering something along the line of "...should not come here and just stay in the Institute until..." 

"Excuse me? Are you avoiding me for some reason?" Magnus asks. 

Fearing that he might have upset his boyfriend, Alec quickly shakes his head. "No! Of course not!" Scratching his head with one hand nervously, Alec looks down. Following his gaze, Magus notices the shadowhunter is hiding something behind his back. Alec continues, "Well, remember when I told you that I can't lie to you?"

"Yeah, that was when we were talking about propos-" Magnus words are cut off when he realised something. "Don't tell me..."

Grinning sheepishly, Alec holds a box out and slowly opens it, revealing a simple silver ring. Magnus covers his mouth with his hands to hide the gasp but Alec heard it. Looking directly at his lover now, Alec says, "You are the love of my life. You help me realised there are more things than duty in life and I forever grateful for that. Thanks to you, I understand what love is. Thank you for never give up on me, even when there are moments when we almost break apart in these past two years. I want to show you the same love that you showed me from the very beginning and I want it to be forever, with you. So Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

The moment Alec ends his speech, Magnus launches himself into his arms and he hugs back tightly. Leaning closer, he can hear the warlock repeatedly says, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Once they're done hugging, Alec gently helps Magnus wear the simple ring that means so many things to both of them. 

"Anyway, how did you get my size?"

"Uh, I did get some help... from your friend?" Magnus raises his eyebrow at the answer. "Okay, fine, from Catarina. She may have magic a ring you wear and let me borrow it."

"Oh... I am going to have a talk with her after this."

Alec laughs before hugging Magnus close again. "Well, I'm glad she did what she did because now, we get our happy ending."

"Don't you mean the beginning?" Magnus asks playfully.

"Yeah, a happy beginning for both you us." Alec places his forehead against his boyfriend-now-fiancé. "Aku cinta kamu."

"I love you too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in the second story of the series, Alec did say he is not good at lying when Magnus is involved. It's true.
> 
> Idk wtf I just wrote. It's 2a.m, I'm tired and I'll read this again tmr lol


End file.
